


Illogical: Sherlock Holmes

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aileen Rose, Brothers, Family, Gen, Illogical, Storm Arashi, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Yellow Rose Productions, family bonds, supernatural adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: The dynamic duo was famed for their prowess with mysteries. However, there was one mystery the world never knew of, for it was too strange to believe.





	1. Prologue: The Never Ending Cycle

They were together this time. Something that didn't happen often in the cycle they found themselves in. Or least… they never were near each other when death came knocking to start things all over again.

It was just unfortunate it was coming so soon like so many times before.

Sherlock wheezed as he looked to his brother beside him, seeing he was holding on for as long as he could. The two of them were back in London again, where they belonged. They had planned everything so carefully yet danger still found them. Danger that came in the form of two bullets from a stranger that struck them in the chests while they were meeting somewhere private. If Sherlock had to be honest, he was starting to get used to the idea that no matter what they did… she would find them.

_She always does._

His brother reached a hand out to him.

"Sherlock…" he whispered, his blue eyes glinting with tears of pain. "I… I really thought we would escape her this time…"

Sherlock grasped his hand tightly, tears stinging his eyes. He coughed wincing as he did so.

"I thought so too Watson… I guess we just have to keep trying."

"Is it bad I'm still scared…?"

Sherlock shook his head squeezing his hand tightly, his tears escaping. This was always the hard part.

Facing the end and accepting it had come once again.

"No. Not bad… I'm scared too Watson."

Watson bit his lip.

"I don't want to leave you again… I know we've done this… how many times now?"

"I think this is reincarnation number… six? I lost track… They tend to all blur together. Regardless… it's never easy being apart from you but we'll find each other again… We'll get her next time… Maybe even next time we'll look more like our old selves. Don't take offense but I really am not one for blonde hair."

Watson chuckled.

"Oh no, you're much much more suited to dark brown hair, Brother."

Sherlock grinned a little.

"Maybe… Maybe we'll be twins again. That was a fun reincarnation… Wasn't it?"

"It was." Watson wheezed, fear coming to his eyes once more. "I don't want to go though."

"I don't either… It's gonna be okay though, I promise… I…" Sherlock broke off into a coughing fit, his vision flickering as he tried to hold on just for a bit longer.

_Please, not yet. Please..._

Watson used what strength he had left to move closer to Sherlock, bringing his other arm around him.

"I love you, Brother… Till we meet again." Watson closed his eyes.

Sherlock closed his own.

"Love you too…"

_Next time… We'll get her._


	2. The Land of Skylines and No Mountains

Chapter 1: The Land of Skylines and No Mountains

She was honestly getting used to seeing them die so quickly the minute they remembered but it was still annoying every time it happened. Just when they thought they could finally have the upper hand something got them and the search would start all over again.

_And waiting 21 freaking years certainly doesn't help._

Drena sighed as she looked out the window of the apartment she was staying at, watching as the sun came up over the skyscrapers, starting the day. She held tightly to the mug in her hands, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in it. It was still early summer but the morning was still chilly in Chicago. The wind blowing the trees around as it cut through the street.

_They don't call it the windy city for nothing._

She was joined by two birds. One a raven with dark blue markings and the other, a dove with light blue markings.

"If my math is right… they should be remembering any day now… What do your senses say, my feathered friends?"

"They're close." said the dove. "I can sense John."

"Sherlock's going to remember soon, I just know it." The raven chimed in.

"Good. 'Bout darn time for those two. So, think you two are up for some tracking?"

"Always. Anything for our companions."

"Then get to flying. I'll do some walking around myself and if you find them, get me as soon as possible. Soon as they remember, Harmony is going to want their heads and I am sure as heck not letting take another beating. I'll be there to magic guard them this time."

The birds nodded, determination in their eyes. They couldn't keep Harmony away from them last time. This time would be different.

"And when we do, group hug!" The raven said, taking to the air. "Come on sister!"

"Edgar wait for me!"

They took off, disappearing from sight. The young woman sighed, finishing off her drink before going to gather her things.

"You two better be keeping out of trouble."

oooooo

"You know, it's my birthday. Why do I have to walk you to the bakery huh?"

"Because when we asked you what you wanted, you said exactly two separate boxes of cupcakes. Because and I quote: "I want my OWN box this year!"

The young man sighed but smirked, reaching over. ruffling his sister's hair. He was used to antics like this by now, but it was nice at least.

_And with everything in walking distance, can't complain too much._

_Besides… I can't turn down cupcakes._

Arthur stretched his arms over his head, yawning a bit. He did wish he could've gotten more sleep however.

_The strangest dreams just love to creep up on me when I can finally drift off… London… strange hounds… I need to watch what I eat before I go to sleep._

They soon made it inside the bakery, grabbing their order… The girl rushing out as soon as the cupcakes had been paid for.

"HEY! Ugh, excuse me-SHANNON!"

_I swear she's gonna be the death of me!_

"Shannon, don't go too fast ahead! And hey, don't think I didn't notice you run out of there without taking one of these!"

"They're your cupcakes!" She grinned with a sneaky look before taking a box, slowing down her pace.

Birthdays tended to be hectic in their family. Namely his in particular. Especially since he shared it with his cousin, John. It was always a big get together ever since he could remember.

_Just more chaotic and fun when we had younger siblings._

_I know Ella was more chill about it… I need to remember to pay her for that bet._

The two soon arrived home, their parents busy at work with putting up decorations and Ella and her… husband, were setting up tables chairs in the backyard.

Arthur had no ill will towards the man, considering he treated his sister like a queen, especially so after some recent news was found out but one thing hadn't changed. He was a Lestrade.

As they were the Holmes family, there had been plenty of jokes about it… Including jokingly calling Ella a traitor.

"Hey, Traitor." Shannon called as she walked past her sister, setting her box down.

"Hey, Sneak." Ella chuckled. "You and Sherlock Jr. find the missing cupcakes?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"They were right where we suspected them to be. Though, thankfully, the culprit handed them over kindly after we bribed them."

"And so we didn't hand them over to the cops." Shannon grinned, taking one out of the box.

"Ah no! Not till after dinner!" Their mother called from across the yard. Shannon pouted but did as told.

"Swear, every year."

"You need to not be so obvious." Arthur chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Oh, look." He pointed at something, Shannon looking that way as he grabbed a cupcake and quickly made a break for it.

"What the-ARTHUR!"

"What? It's my day!"

Ella shook her head as she watched the two run around the property.

"Honey, hope you realize our kid might be like those two." She said to her husband as she sat down, resting a hand on her stomach.

"I think I can live with the Holmes sass living on." He grinned, kissing her head. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just need to rest for a minute… Though you know they're going to insist at least one part of their name gets used, right?"

"I'm well aware. I'm also not afraid to pull out the "let's name them after my ancestor" card."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hon." He rested his head against hers. "Just another month or so."

"M-hm… I won't be fat anymore."

"Oh come on, you're beautiful no matter what shape."

"Oh you…"

"DANGIT ARTHUR!"

Both looked to see Arthur had managed to still eat the cupcake despite Shannon having pinned the young man to the ground.

"Face it, Shan, I can eat my sweets in seconds." Arthur smirked.

Shannon scoffed.

"Yeah, then you'll complain after about five."

"Wanna bet?"

Ella sighed, shaking her head.

"And there they go again."

"Same shenanigans, different day." Richard shook his head. "Wonder how the other birthday boy is doing upstairs. He's been pretty quiet for the last few hours."

"Probably up to his head in med books again before the party starts."

"Oh, come on, it's his birthday. Surely he'd take a day off to relax."

"This is John we're talking about."

"... Point taken."

"And knowing Roger he's probably trying to get him away from those books in about five minutes."

Shannon's phone went off as she checked it.

"Try minute. He just sent me a pic… Oh, he got the new one. Incoming!"

Ella sighed.

"Oh boy…"

_This should be good._

oooooo

"ROGER GIVE THAT BACK!"

Roger had a huge grin on his face as he ran down a hallway with a thick text book being held over his head.

"NOPE! YOU NEED TO RELAX AND THIS BOOK IS KEEPING YOU FROM DOING SO!"

John growled in frustration, picking up his pace as best as he could but it was no match for the stamina and speed of the soccer player that was his little brother.

"ROGER COME ON! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! I NEED TO BE READY FOR ENTRANCE EXAMS!"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE IT ALL MEMORIZED!"

John lunged, missing him by inches as Roger darted to the side before running into another room.

"Give that back this instant!"

"Hm, NOPE! I'm doing you a favor! 'Sides, you always fib when you say one more chapter!"

"I do-...Okay yes but STILL!"

John still couldn't keep up with his sibling as Roger bolted into the backyard where the party was being held. He leaned on the doorframe trying to catch his breath.

"You… are such a brat sometimes."

Roger gave a bow, as their family applauded.

"Ah so you finally got your nose out of that thing." Arthur remarked, going up to him, his hands behind his back, mischief in his eyes.

"Unwillingly but yes… And happy birthday to you too, cousin."

…  _I don't like that look. He's gotten me with some kind of joke every year with that same look._

John backed away from Arthur a little for safe measure.

"Well… Almost 21. I'll be able to apply for med school and you're almost out of college. How does it feel, Arthur?"

"It doesn't feel like it flew by that fast." He grinned sheepishly. "I swear those first two years dragged on and now it feels like they were only a few minutes instead of months. Nervous for med school?"

"More excited than anything else."

"You're going to be the best doctor ever. Everyone knows it."

John rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll just… be doing my best."

"And nothing else is expected." Arthur offered a hand.

John took it… and immediately regretted it as Arthur smashed a cupcake into his face with his other hand.

"Woops, hand slipped." Arthur snickered.

"ARTHUR!" He yelled, wiping it off of his face, smirking as he shoved the remains of it into Arthur's as he sputtered in surprise.

"HEY!"

The two soon broke out into a full out brawl, both taking turns in pinning the other. Everyone around just sat back and watched, laughing at the two.

"Right on cue." Ella chuckled.

"Every year." Shannon giggled.

This continued on for about exactly ten minutes till they finally stopped when they were out of breath. Both of them had tousled hair and faces smudged with chocolate. They looked to their family members, seeing they were all holding their stomachs laughing.

"... Guess we were the main event again, weren't we?" John said.

"Would you have it any other way?" Arthur asked offering him a napkin.

"Nope."

John took it, wiping his face off, soon helping Arthur up to his feet.

"Well, shall we have our annual birthday feast?"

"We shall." Arthur looked to his mother. "If the cooking queen decrees it to be so."

She smirked.

"Was just waiting on both our guests of honor. Now, let's eat!"

All cheered, sitting at the tables, not paying any mind to the two birds perched over head in a tree that were watching Arthur and John with careful attention.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 2: Waking Up

The festivities went late into the night as it always did every year for Arthur and John's birthday. The two had been born at around 11:30 at night and they always insisted they weren't really the age they were coming up on till it was that time. However, that was something they waited for on their own time.

Ella and Richard had to head home, Ella feeling exhausted, something they had gotten used to in recent months with her pregnancy. The parents were busy talking among themselves, letting Arthur, Shannon, John and Roger do whatever they pleased.

The four were currently in the living room of Arthur and Shannon's home. Arthur and Shannon were playing a card game while Roger and John watched. Usually the two would join in but… it was strange. It was around ten John started not to feel too well. He had a slight head and stomach ache. John was not one who got sick often but he chalked it up to too many sweets being the cause of it, something all could agree on.

He didn't want to leave though and was fine with lying on the couch to watch Shannon and Sherlock play.

"Alright let's see…" Arthur peered over his cards with a calculating look. "You have two queens."

"... How the heck do you always guess?" She grumbled, handing her cards over.

"You get gleeful when you get two and I can make a rough guess from there. Simple deduction, really."

Shannon rolled her eyes, taking a drink from her soda.

"Alright, Mr. Mystery Writer, what else?"

Roger and John chuckled as they bantered on.

"Business as usual." Roger said.

"Yup." John smiled.

Roger looked to his brother.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little but not by much." He winced a bit. "Mgh…"

"Want me to get you anything? Sprite usually helps ya."

"I don't think I want to ingest anything right now. I honestly think I might've eaten too much."

"Well, yeah. You and Arthur, plus two separate boxes of cupcakes will do that… Still." Roger frowned a little. "You sure? I could get you something for the headache at least."

John ruffled his hair, giving him a reassuring look.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay."

John glanced at the clock, noting it was almost 11:30. There were still five minutes to go… yet, it felt like with every passing minute since ten he was feeling worse and worse. His head had a weight on it that he couldn't quite figure out. It was nothing he had ever felt before and in combination with his stomach acting up, it wasn't anything he could put his finger on. While he had guess over eating this felt like it was far from that.

_Maybe a quick trip to the bathroom. Just in case._

He got up slowly, excusing himself from the room, hurrying down the hallway. He locked the door before he doubled over the sink, gripping at the edges of it.

His stomach lurched but nothing came up to his mouth. He was hot all over and his head was pounding.

His eyes glanced up to his reflection, horror coming to them at the image. He saw… himself with blood pooling in the center of his shirt where the pain was.

He looked down at himself seeing nothing and glanced up once more, seeing the reflection was normal again.

_W-What's going on…?_

He stared at himself again, waiting to see if anything changed again… and it did. Staring back at him was a perfect reflection of himself but… yet it was different. The attire especially. Attire that spoke of a victorian gentleman. His reflection stared back at him, frowning.

" _It's never fun waking up."_

John's eyes widened at his reflection speaking to him before he gripped at his head as a searing pain pulsed through him, falling to the floor, curling up in agony. He did his best not to scream, not wanting to alarm the others. He gritted his teeth, muffling any sound with his shirt.

_W-What is this…?_

He could see images flashing before him.. Of events he never recalled being part of before.

" _This is your little brother, Sherlock."_

" _Hi there…"_

He closed his eyes tightly. What was happening to him?

_These aren't… These aren't mine, are they?_

More image flashed by him… images of an entire lifetime he didn't recall… until now. It was painful at first but started to lessen as the images went by, soon showing the end of that time… or rather, the end of the recent lifetime.

He could see a man with blonde hair and brown eyes smiling sadly at him as he huddled close to him.

" _I love you brother… Till we meet again."_

" _I love you too."_

The images finally ceased and as did the pain. John sat up slowly, holding his head with one hand. He was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop panting.

 _I remember now… This is the next cycle._ He grimaced, trying to catch his breath, leaning against the bathroom cabinet. He wanted to go find Sherlock but right now he was too exhausted to move.

_I have a feeling he's much closer than before though…_

There was a knock at the door.

"Johnny? You in there?"

John froze up at hearing his brother's voice.

…  _I… I have a sibling this time?_

"Y-Yeah." He said, reaching up and undoing the lock on the door.

"You okay?" Roger asked, worry present in his voice. "You didn't vomit, did you?"

"No… I… I just felt really weak."

Roger tried the door, happy to see it was unlocked but shocked to see his brother on the floor.

"Goodness!" He knelt to his level. "Bro, what happened?"

John stared at him, unsure what he could possibly answer with.

"I… I don't know… I…"

Roger pressed a hand to his forehead.

"No fever… Any pains?"

He shook his head.

"Not any more… I'm… I'm alright, honest. Can you help me up, please?"

Roger nodded, helping him to his feet, worry in the teen's eyes.

"You're drinking something."

"I can't argue very well with that now can I?"

"Mm-hm." He started leading him back down the hall. "And you're drinking a LOT of water. I mean it."

_That sounds familiar._

" _John, really I am perfectly-hic- fine!"_

" _Sherlock, you're drinking water and that's final. I don't care."_

They avoided the living room, heading to the kitchen, avoiding the dining room that their parents were in. John sighed as he grabbed a water bottle, taking a swig.

His mind was muddled, trying to sort this life from his past one. Especially with the newest addition to this life.

_I have a sibling… A completely new sibling._

Roger was watching him closely as John drank the contents of the water bottle, nodding when it was empty.

"Good."

He would admit, he did feel a little better. Didn't change his concern though.

_I need to get to Sherlock before his memories kick in._

oooooo

The party soon ended, everyone heading straight home to rest for the day. For Arthur and Shannon, the two were staying up late, enjoying books together along with some music. Out of the two though, Shannon was already starting to nod off, her book on her chest as she leaned back on her bean bag chair.

"Looks like someone could use a rest after all the fun they had." Arthur said as he lifted Shannon up into his arms, carrying her to her bed room.

Shannon nodded, burying her face into his shoulder a little. She usually was stubborn, trying to stay up late to read or to work on memorizing scripts. Tonight, she was content to just go right to sleep.

"Just a little… Did you like your party?" She asked quietly.

Arthur smiled gently, tucking her in.

"It was perfect. Just like I wanted. Thank you."

She nodded, already about to drift off.

He smiled, heading out, sighing a bit, rubbing his temple.

_Think I stayed up too late. Getting a headache._

Arthur headed for his room, figuring as soon as he was in bed it would help the headache die down. As he made his way down the hall, the headache got heavier and heavier. When he reached his room, he quickly slipped into his PJs, sitting down on his bed, grabbing at his head.

The headache was pounding like a bunch of large steel hammers on his head.

He felt nauseous from the pain, laying out on his bed, trying to fight it off. He closed his eyes tightly, a pained noise escaping him.

_Come on, you've had to deal with worse. This… It's nothing. I'm fine… Just have to breathe through it._

That mindset was quickly abandoned as he curled up on his side, tangling his fingers in his hair, trying to not cry out.

_Something's wrong._

_Gah, this is not from staying up too late._

_This feels worse._

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that sat on the top of his dresser drawers. His eyes widened as he saw himself but he was dressed in something completely different. An outfit suited to a detective from the victorian era.

His reflection stared back at him with sympathy.

" _This is always one of the worst parts of this cycle. Something Watson and I have agreed on every time."_

"W-What the…?"

The pain seemed to explode in his mind as he cried out, images flashing before his eyes. Places he had never been to, people he had never talked with…

Things he shouldn't have seen… yet had.

" _Sherlock!? What the heck are you doing in my trunk!?"_

" _I didn't want you to go! You're leaving!"_

" _Not forever."_

He sighed shakily, trying not to scream and attract attention to himself.

" _Watson, look out-!"_

_BANG!_

The pain finally started to eb, relief flowing in through Arthur. He panted, moving his hands away from his head.

It was all clear now.

_I remember…_

He sat up, looking around him. He knew this room very well but yet it was so alien to him now. With memories of different times conflicting with the ones he had now. He looked at himself in the mirror again, surprised at how he looked. Yes, it was a face he had known for a long time but the shock… was the fact he even had it.

_I… actually look like how I did back before this cycle all began._

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, relief going through him for a moment. This was him… The him he remembered in the life he had so long ago.

_I was reborn back into this family… Of course._

His eyes fell onto a small photograph tucked into the corner of the mirror. He took it into his hands, sighing as concern filled him.

It was an older picture back when he and his sisters were younger.

_And so much more is on the line now…_

_It's not just me._

He got a determined look in his brown eyes, keeping the photo close.

_I won't let her win this time._

He looked at the clock, nodding to himself.

_First thing tomorrow, I'm looking for Watson._

_I just hope he's remembered by then._


	4. Back in Business

Chapter 3: Back in Business

Watson couldn't sleep. He was sprawled out on his bed, staring up the ceiling, eyes wide open. His mind was running a hundred miles an hour while his body just laid there. A lot of things that had been happening as of late were adding up.

_The strange dreams… The occasional off headaches… Guh… this stupid cycle sure loves tormenting us._

Watson frowned as he thought of Sherlock. He was praying deep in his heart his brother was alright. That Harmony hadn't found out they were now back in their right minds. He gripped at the blankets, trying to calm himself.

_He's fine… He has to be. Sherlock can handle himself… just… guh… that fake goddess has always gotten the better of us. Please… Please let him be safe._

Watson jumped at the sound of something tapping at his window. He looked up, seeing a dove with light blue markings pecking at his window. His eyes widened as he hurried over to it, opening it, allowing the bird to come in. To any other person, this bird would be a strange sight but not to Watson.

Watson smiled, holding out a hand for the bird, sitting down on his bed.

"Noel… It's been too long."

Noel chirped, nuzzling him a little.

"John, oh, thank goodness. You're you again." She sighed in relief, keeping close.

Watson rubbed under her chin, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"I'm still adjusting. Memories are bouncing all over but I'm here now… And you're here too. I take it Edgar's already flown the coop to find Sherlock?"

"As usual. Once he picked up on the trail he bolted right off."

He chuckled. In their many lifetimes that was another constant and a comfort.

"I'm just glad you're here."

"And I'm glad to see you."

Watson smiled gently, keeping the bird close.

"Will Drena be here soon?"

"I've notified her to keep on her toes around the places you and Sherlock live. She's working frantically to set up a circle of protection right now around both properties to keep you two and your families safe."

"Goodness, she's working overtime."

"Just seem to be the nature of Spirit Seekers like her."

"Of course." Watson moved Noel to his shoulder as she nuzzled him. "Thank you for looking out for us… I'm sorry again for how long this takes."

"Nonsense. It's not your fault you two got murdered."

He grimaced.

"That, is indeed true. Still weird talking casually about that… Though, as you're probably aware, there's more to it then just us now."

"I am. You and Sherlock both have siblings. This is certainly new in regards to your previous lives."

"Yes… Sherlock with two sisters, one who is expecting and I have a younger brother…" Watson picked up his phone, showing a photo of him and Roger to Noel. "A very kind and sporty younger brother who…" He lowered his head. "Who means a lot to me… Noel, you don't think Harmony would…?"

"I don't know but considering how much she likes to make you two suffer I would not put her past it. With your previous lives she always left your caretakers alone but… I don't know if she'd leave siblings out. Especially considering you and Sherlock share close bonds with your respective siblings."

He ran a hand through his hair, determination in his eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will NOT let her harm my brother. I've had to watch Sherlock die numerous times in our previous lives. I will not have her pull Roger into this. He can't go through this."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I… I'll have to. It's just a matter of planning."

"Do what you feel is best." Noel rested a wing on his head. "For now, let your mind settle. Having your current life blend with your past life is something that needs to happen without stress."

"Right." Watson laid down, Noel moving to a post on his bed. "Everything feels so cluttered right now. That uncertain feeling even though I am certain I know who I am."

"Because while you know this place and the life you've built here, everything else is crashing in."

"Exactly… Like this room. I know everything in here is mine, but I keep looking for things from my first life or expect to walk out into 221B instead of here."

"Or your cane?" Noel flew up a little. "Speaking of." She flew out the window real quick, soon coming back with a cane in her talons. She slipped it through the window, letting it land on the floor before picking it back up again. "Figured you'd want some way to defend yourself this time. This was not easy to find."

Watson grinned, sitting up and taking it into his hands. He had fond memories of this cane, even if it had come to him during a time where things weren't going well.

"Heh… Thank you Noel." He twisted the handle, unsheathing a thin blade as he looked it over. Still as sharp as he remembered it. "So, how locked up was it?"

"Enough, but Drena made up a replica to replace it."

"I'll thank her later."

Noel nodded.

"For now, rest." She brushed a wing over his shoulder. "You'll need all the strength you can get before reuniting with Sherlock tomorrow."

Watson nodded, setting his cane aside and lying down, curling up under the blankets. He had one last thing he wanted to do though before he tried to attempt to sleep again. He grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a message before setting it down, turning onto his side.

"Meet me at your place tomorrow in the backyard.

I look forward to seeing you, Brother.

Love, Watson."

oooooo

"I hate this. I hate this. I HATE this."

Drena was running frantically around Sherlock's home, tossing out as much salt as possible, trying to keep her circle perfectly shaped.

"I hate this and I especially hate YOU oh miss wannabe goddess!" Drena shouted to the sky. "Yeah, I know you can hear me but guess what? I don't give a flying fork!" She checked her circle, seeing it was done. "Okay, one done, now to get the other one."

She started making her way for the place Noel had told her about. Only to freeze as she heard a shrieking sound. She started sweating, looking behind her to see a black and red creature wearing a cloak and wielding a scythe staring at her.

"... Oh, Divine…" She drew out a sword, sticking her tongue out. "Come get you me you stupid edgy reaper!"

The reaper shrieked before charging her, Drena doing the same. Their weapons clashed and they were now locked in battle. For how long, Drena hoped it would be short.

_Just hope Doc doesn't become a walking bull's eye!_

oooooo

It was morning now, Sherlock up as soon as the sun was visible. He was looking through the attire he had, not really wanting to settle for t-shirt or jeans like he had been accustomed to in this life.

_Don't I have ANYTHING akin to what I actually like wearing?_

While he was doing this, a raven was perched at his window, watching him quietly. That bird had been there all night but it didn't want to wake Sherlock, not wanting to startle him. Now that he was up, the bird was debating if they should make themselves known. They gave a shrug before pecking at the window.

_I have something he wants anyway._

Sherlock jumped a little, turning around, a surprised look coming to his eyes, before he rushed to the window, opening it as the bird flew in.

"Edgar! Oh, good timing!"

The raven perched on his head, playfully tugging at his bangs as the young man laughed.

"Hey! I tried to make it look neat!"

"Bed head!"

Sherlock laughed before managing to get Edgar off his head, setting him on one of the bed posts.

"So good to see you again, old friend."

"It's good to see you too." Edgar looked at his attire. "I see your new life has been a rather simple look for your attire. T-shirts and jeans. I mean, it's not a bad look but I know how you like it."

"And somehow I can't seem to find any semblance of something that is my style. I would think I would have at least ONE set of clothes that would be close to my tastes."

"Well, I might have something that can help a little."

Edgar flew out the window, soon returning with a large parcel.

"Been hanging on to these items for awhile now."

Sherlock got a curious look before taking the parcel and opening it. His eyes lit up at the contents. Inside was a black trench coat and a deep blue scarf.

"I had Drena fix them up with her magic. They're as good as they were back during 1890's."

He grinned, slipping the coat on and wrapping the scarf around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror nodding.

"Now THIS is more like it… Still need to lose the t-shirts and find a good dress shirt but it's a start… Whew."

"Very becoming."

Sherlock nodded before rummaging through is closest again.

"Let's see… Let's see… AH!"

He grinned as he pulled out a dress shirt, an aqua blue vest and dress pants.

"Finally."

"Perfect." Edgar chirped, before tilting his head. "Have you got into contact with Watson yet?"

"Got a text from him. He'll be meeting me here so I'm just waiting till he gets here."

"Ah, got it… You sure you want to dress like that so quickly? Won't that draw some suspicion from your family?"

"Shan's always breaking in new costume pieces. I think this'll be the least odd thing… Least to my parents. Her, we'll find out won't we?"

"Yeah. Or you can say you have a date or something. I mean, I know it's never been a thing of interest to you but I think that would work."

Sherlock went quiet, wringing his hands, some redness coming to his cheeks.

"... Ohohoho is there someone for our dearest detective?"

"S-Shush! I-it's just been three dates!"

"Oooooh that's a record for you. What she like? Is it a she? Are they cute?"

"She's amazing." He sat down on the bed, going through pictures. "Let's see… Ah, here she is."

Edgar hopped onto his shoulder, taking a look.

"Ooo she's a pretty one. Curly hair and a nice smile too."

"Yes. Fiery, passionate, vibrant. She's a wonder."

"She got a name?"

"Irene Adler." Sherlock smiled. "She is not like any woman I've ever met in my life times. She's of this era but… she's nothing like the others I've met. She eclipses her species entirely."

"Oh, getting all poetic, aren't ya?" Edgar chuckled. "Well… hopefully this whole reincarnation thing won't ruin things… Do you still like her?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"After I texted Watson this morning, I was sending her messages. I actually do have a date with her in a few weeks"

"Ooooh! Well, that's great!"

"Yes… Do you think Drena would be mad if I asked her for a circle for her too?"

"Look outside."

Sherlock went to the window, seeing a thick circle of salt was in place around the house.

"... That woman works fast."

"She's kind of determined this time. I'm not kidding, she was holding a fork to the sky and screaming "Fork you, Harmony!" for like 2 minutes. I don't know why she did that but she did and then as soon as she knew where you and Watson lived she started throwing salt all over the place."

"Sounds like her. I look forward to chatting with her again." He sighed a little. "I'm still trying to adjust. My mind feels like it can't slow down. Heck, I almost called down for Mrs. Hudson - rest her soul - when I heard my mother humming down in the kitchen."

"Close call."

"Quite."

Sherlock's phone buzzed, alerting him of a new text message. He looked, seeing it was from Watson.

"On my way."

Sherlock grinned, texting back.

"See you soon."

oooooo

Watson was walking as fast as he could, trying to be discreet but it was hard with the fear nibbling at the back of his mind. He had practically inhaled his breakfast and was out the door as soon as possible. He knew he was probably going to be questioned relentlessly for it later but he didn't care. Last thing he wanted was for Harmony to attack at his home.

Watson didn't blame his family though for being suspicious. Not only for being in such a rush but with how he was dressed as well. Usually he preferred his jacket and jeans but today, he was in what many considered his formal attire.

Dress shirt, red vest, long tan trench coat, dress pants and dress shoes. No one recalled him having anything special today. He would think of what to tell them later. Right now, he just needed to get to Sherlock's home as fast as possible.

He glanced above, seeing Noel was keeping watch. He glanced from side to side, not seeing anything. His heart wouldn't stop pounding though, his hand ready to pull out the knife hidden in his cane.

Watson jumped as he heard a crashing sound. He looked to see Drena locked in battle with a red and black creature.

_A reaper. I haven't seen one of those in awhile._

Drena saw him, eyes widening in panic.

"RUN BOY!"

The reaper took notice of him as well, grinning widely.

Watson didn't waste another second as he gunned for Sherlock's home. He could see the circle of protection in sight. As soon as he passed it, he would be safe. He could hear the reaper coming behind him, readying to slice him with its scythe.

Noel came careening down, clawing it in the face with her talons. It shrieked, doubling back in pain. Watson kept going, diving for the circle, rolling as he made it to the other side of it. He looked back, seeing Noel fly off and the reaper trying to charge him again. Much to its dismay, it was deflected back by the circle. It hissed at Watson, scratching at the invisible shield with its scythe.

Watson sighed in relief.

"Safe."

"I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU EDGE CREEP!"

Drena grabbed the reaper from behind, suplexing it into the ground, causing it to go into a daze. She looked to Watson.

"You and Sherlock get your crap together and then you can maybe help me take care of this thing?"

"Definitely." Watson grimaced. "We'll be right with you."

He bolted around to the side of the house, practically jumping over the gate.

"Sherlock!"

The man looked up from his book, a grin coming to his face.

"Watson!"

Sherlock got up from his chair, meeting Watson halfway, the two embracing each other tightly. They held like this for a few moments before parting, grinning at each other.

"So good to see you again." Watson smiled. "The real you."

"I can say the same. Quite the interesting scenario this time, isn't it?"

"Indeed… Cousins and with siblings."

"Heh, guess things are just shaking up. Feeling alright?"

"Much better now." He smirked, showing Sherlock his cane. "Especially since I finally got this back and I didn't have to steal it myself!"

Sherlock snickered.

"I remember that. I never heard you curse so much as when the police showed up and we were already running!"

"Ah, it was a crazy." Watson smiled, his look turning serious. "We're going to get her this time."

"Agreed."

Both froze up at hearing Drena screaming.

"... But first I think Drena could use some help."

"Yep."

"You don't want to go in unarmed though."

Both looked up to see Noel and Edgar flying down with parcels in their talons. Sherlock and Watson took their respective parcels, opening them.

In Sherlock's, was a custom pistol with crystals embedded into the shaft. In Watson's, an arm guard with crystals embedded into it as well.

Sherlock grinned wickedly, taking his pistol into his hands.

"Ah… Now THIS is what I'm talking about!"

Watson slid the armguard on, flexing his fingers a little.

"Much much better. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two hurried towards where they heard the scream, unaware someone was spying on them. The spy followed close behind, keeping to bushes and trees to keep out of sight.

Watson and Sherlock soon arrived at the scene, seeing Drena was pinned. She looked up at the reaper, giving a disgusted look.

"I hate you."

The reaper went in to strike with its scythe, only to shriek as a bullet made of blue energy hit in the shoulder, causing it to drop its weapon. It looked to the source, hissing as it saw Sherlock.

Sherlock blew the smoke off his gun, grinning at the creature.

"No one can hear us, right Drena?"

"Glamour's up, no one's going to see anything until I say so." She smirked. "Glad to see you're here now… HELP!"

The Reaper snarled, charging at Sherlock, screeching.

"Shall we, Brother?"

"We shall."

Watson drew out the knife from his cane, a shield forming from the armguard on his left arm. Watson blocked the attack of the reaper as Sherlock hit the reaper with another round of bullets. It shrieked in agony, pushing Watson away from it. Watson skidded across the ground before charging forward, slicing the reaper across the chest. It shrieked, doubling back in pain.

"Get 'em Sherlock!"

Sherlock took aim, firing a final round as the reaper was engulfed in energy before dissipating.

He blew the smoke off his gun with a confidant smirk.

"Now that's what I call getting to work."

Watson grinned, giving Sherlock a pat on the shoulder. Drena walked over to them, a grin on her face.

"Great to be back in business with you, gentlemen." Drena chuckled. "Still got your stuff, for a couple of old guys."

"Old soul but I still have my looks!"

"Oh yes, won't deny that now… come here you two idiots!" Drena pulled them into an embrace. "You two are banned from dying, ya hear me!?"

"We'll try to honor that ban this time around." Watson chuckled.

"No guarantees though." Sherlock smiled.

The three were happy, five with the birds included, to be reunited.

Though, unknown to all of them, a set of brown eyes was watching from behind a few hedges, shock and confusion in them.

Brown eyes, that belonged to none other than Shannon Holmes.


	5. Case Reopened

Chapter 4: Case Reopened

Shannon couldn't believe what she had seen… or heard for that matter. But it was there before her own eyes.

Her brother and cousin fighting off some kind of creature, Arthur, seemingly a completely different person. John as well. And a stranger was talking to them like she had known them for a long time.

Shannon waited until the group retreated to the backyard before hurrying inside, trying to process it all.

_What the heck did they just do?_

_Am I losing it? No, no. that definitely happened-GAAAAH!_

She took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself before pulling out her phone, texting Roger.

"Rog? You're not gonna believe what I just saw." She texted.

She waited a few minutes, her hands shaking as they held the phone before a response was sent.

"What did you just see?"

It took another few minutes before Shannon was able to type out her response.

"Okay, first, was John acting weird this morning?"

"Actually… He was. Why?"

"It relates to what I saw. I saw him and Arthur doing some… weird stuff. I don't even know if I can type out what I saw."

"You want me to come over?"

"Please? I'm really freaking out."

"On my way."

Shannon sighed in relief, reading the message over again. Soon enough, Roger was at the door, a worried look on his face.

"So, let's hear it, Shan. Cause my brother's been off since his little headache episode yesterday."

"Arthur dressed all fancy this morning and was borderline silent during breakfast… Also, you know how he's pretty much addicted to coffee sometimes?"

"Yeah?"

"He was drinking TEA!"

Roger blinked.

"... That is weird. Weird clothes too?"

"Yes! I don't think he even had the stuff he was wearing before and… Gaaah!" Shannon rubbed her temples. "Also… There was some kind of crazy fight."

"Wait what!?"

"To make a very long story short, I saw Arthur, John and some weird lady going up against some red and black creature, with strange knives, guns and other kinds of stuff. It was like something out of the movies!"

"... Okay, something is definitely not right here." Roger gave a determined look. "Guess it's time for a good ol' investigation like we did when we were kids."

Shannon nodded, eyes narrowing.

"Always up for it. Let's get to it! The case is afoot!"

oooooo

"Alright, for now, let's keep a low profile. I don't want to let our siblings know just yet. Get an idea of how often these attacks will be happening so we can prepare them." Sherlock said, taking a sip of some tea.

"Sherlock, it's a fair plan but… It's also Shannon and Roger." Watson remarked, sighing a bit. He loved his younger brother, he did… But he wasn't about to deny that the two didn't find ways into trouble, one way or another. "And I'm not sure how I feel about secrets."

"Honestly, I'm not sold on it myself… But I'd rather them be mad at me for a bit then get hurt."

"Right…" Watson rubbed, his temples. "Well… on the bright side, didn't die within in the first day."

Sherlock chuckled.

"Indeed."

"You two figure out what the plan is for the families?"

Both looked up, seeing Drena had returned from a run to Watson's home, completely out of breath as she collapsed in a chair.

"Sort of." Watson said. "We have something but we're not too happy about it."

"Well, whatever it is, make up your minds. By the way, your houses are now completely salted." She threw her head back. "Thank the Divine!"

They chuckled.

"Thanks Dre." Watson grinned.

"It's much appreciated. As for the families, we're going to wait a bit and see how bad it's going to get before breaking the news."

"Still not for that by the way."

"Well, we'll see how long it lasts." Sherlock glanced up at the house. "And hopefully they'll understand."

_Just please… Let this go well._

The three sat in silence, pondering in thought over everything before jolting up at the sound of Edgar squawking.

"GACK! QUIET YOU STUPID BIRD!" someone shrieked.

Sherlock had a hitch in his breath.

_Oh… no._

All three looked to the source, seeing Shannon and Roger crouched behind of the hedges in the yard, trying to catch Edgar.

_HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN THERE?!_

"Get him!"

"Ack!"

Sherlock and Watson exchanged a look before getting up and hurrying over.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, CUT IT OUT!"

Shannon froze up a bit before trying to grab ahold of Edgar, only to get a light peck on the head.

"Ack!"

"Hmph." Edgar flew over to Sherlock, sitting on his shoulder, giving the teenagers a dirty look that mirrored the displeased look Sherlock had.

"... Well this went great." Roger sighed.

Watson crossed his arms.

"I thought you two would know better than to eavesdrop-"

"Not when you're acting weird!" Roger blurted before covering his mouth.

Watson was doing his best to keep a calm composure but his mind was racing, trying to figure out how much they possibly knew.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, giving an innocent look.

"Oh, don't give us that crap!" Shannon narrowed her eyes. "You're lying!"

Sherlock gave her a raised eyebrow, keeping his face neutral.

"I don't lie and I don't appreciate that attitude."

"You're one to talk Arthur. You've been acting weird all day!"

"Both of you!" Roger added.

_Alright think around this…_

_Gah, honestly though, I don't want to lie…_ Sherlock sighed, rubbing his head.

"You two I swear just get determined to find mischief."

"Pot, kettle."

"Alright. Let's talk about it then. How much do you know?" Watson asked.

"... Weeeell…" Shannon wrung her hands. "I may have been heading to practice when I saw you three getting into that big fight… So, I hid in the bushes."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, concern in his eyes.

"And you saw everything?"

"Y-Yeah… Look, I just.. We're worried, okay? That wasn't like you."

Watson and Sherlock looked to each other before looking to Drena.

Drena shrugged.

"If you ask me, it's best to just rip the band aid off now rather than wait."

Both nodded before looking to their siblings.

"Have a seat with us."

"And don't harass Edgar."

"He was pecking me, Brother!" Shannon scoffed before taking a seat beside her sibling, Roger doing the same with Watson.

"Alright, where do you want us to start?"

"The beginning please?"

Watson sighed.

"You want me to go first?" He asked Sherlock.

"You were always the better storyteller, Watson."

Roger and Shannon had confused looks with that alone.

_Why did he call him that?_

Watson looked to the two, giving a serious look.

"Please keep in mind what I am about to tell you is a very long and confusing story but everything in it is true. Are you prepared for that?"

"Anything to explain what the heck is going on."

"What Shannon said."

Watson sighed.

"Very well… It all started in London, in the year 1891…"

oooooo

"This case isn't making any sense." Sherlock growled as he looked over the notes he had pinned to the wall in his room.

"Not something I hear out of you often." Watson said as he watched Sherlock pace. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, there is no logical sense to what we are seeing here. Nothing science or anything in my mind can make sense of what we have seen at the crime scenes."

"So… you mean something outside of natural explanation?" Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I say downright impossible, normally." Sherlock growled a bit. "All of the victims were known for being unusual by society. Yet they also had no reason being where they were at the time of their deaths."

"Like one known for being afraid of water yet was found washed up on the shore?"

"Exactly. Not to mention the wounds… They weren't like anything I've seen before." Sherlock ran a hand through his hair. "And no leads… This is not working in our favor."

"There has to be some kind of pattern…" Watson lowered his head. "This is hopeless."

"Ah, don't say that. Things may be… illogical right now but there has to be an answer."

"Um… Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock looked to the doorway, seeing Mrs. Hudson present.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?"

"There's someone who wishes to speak with you at the front door. Shall I let them in?" she asked.

Sherlock stood up, stashing his casefile away.

"Yes, please do." He looked to Watson. "Shall we brother?"

"We shall."

Mrs. Hudson nodded before heading out, soon returning with a young woman with black hair and bright green eyes behind her.

"Right this way, dear." Mrs. Hudson said, letting the woman pass her. "I'll make you all some tea."

"Thank you." The woman nodded before looking to Sherlock and Watson. "The Holmes Brothers, I presume?"

Sherlock grinned.

"That we are."

"I'm the eldest." Watson spoke up with a smirk as Sherlock gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Never going to let that go, eh?"

"Never."

The woman chuckled before giving a serious look.

"I want to discuss the recent murders with you both."

"Well, I believe we can do that. Have a seat."

The woman did as told, the brothers doing the same across from her.

"My name is Drena. I knew some of the people who were murdered recently and I heard you two were the only ones still trying to solve the case and stop the murderer, unlike Scotland Yard."

"I'm sorry for your loss. We're doing everything we can to stop them from striking again. Just a matter of figuring out the holes as it were." Sherlock replied, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "The Yard isn't really useful in this case. Too strange, even for them."

"And yet you pursue it." Drena replied. "Even though I'm sure it puzzles you greatly."

"I've never turned down a challenge. Neither of us. There is always truth even if it might not be apparent."

"Indeed." Drena had a glint in her eyes. "Mr. Holmes, have you ever considered looking outside what you think would explain what is happening?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, curiosity in his own.

"Define "outside"."

"Such as means no normal human has experienced." Drena continued. "Such as… supernatural means."

Watson looked to his brother.

"You open to that?"

"Honestly, I've exhausted quite a few means already… Whatever gets it done." He leaned forward, a grin coming to his face. "Please, tell me more."

"Very well." Drena smiled. "The thing that all these people have in common is that they were all what are called Spirit Seekers. People whose goal is to keep the peace for both the natural… and the supernatural. Just like I do." Drena gestured to a brooch around her neck that beared the symbol of a tree with a star above it.

"I see…" Sherlock noted the symbol, recalling seeing something similar on some of the victims he had examined. "And what would facilitate a murder of one of your kind then?"

"Throwing off the balance of this world and the next."

"It's as simple as killing one of you?"

"No… Okay, kind of." Drena sighed. "See, there are many of us but the one behind it all is determined to kill as many as possible so she can what she wants. Sure she'll have to go up with the Divine but even then-"

"Wait, what?" Watson interjected. "The Divine?"

"Ya know… Gods and Goddesses? The laws of this world- … Right, you guys don't really deal in that work."

Sherlock and Watson exchanged looks of confusion. This was becoming deeper than they had initially thought.

"Not in particular. Who is it killing all of you?"

"This… Forking…" Drena trailed off into a muttered insult. "BRAT named Harmony. A spirit who is determined to get Goddess status and wants the world rewritten to how she sees it. She wants nothing but her twisted idea of normal."

"... Come again?" Watson said.

"You heard me."

"... Okay. Question. If there are supposedly higher gods and goddesses, can't they just stop her?"

"They can only do so much. Karma's going to hit her in her stupid face, but even then… They're not one hundred percent omniscient. They have the world to keep in check. This is why we're here now. There's so much beyond the veil besides just spirits." Drena gave a dismayed look. "You ever try to calm down a bunch of angry fae? Like, the kind that like to screw your day up if they take hold of your garden? Or steal your keys? Not fun!"

Watson and Sherlock were silent, both dumbfounded at what was being said to them.

 _Okay… She's nuts._ Watson thought.

Sherlock glanced to Watson with a grimace.

"Brother… A word in private, if I may?"

"Y-Yes. Right." They both got up, heading into the adjacent room, being sure the door was locked.

"... She's insane." Sherlock blurted out.

"My sentiments exactly. Faeries, rogue spirits trying to become gods? Spirit Seekers?" Watson shook his head. "The grief must've messed with her head."

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair.

"Though… to be fair, that makes more sense then some of the theories I was bouncing around last night… As you recall."

"I personally blamed anything you said last night on lack of sleep since you mentioned something about… Sloth the spider god…? Seriously, where did that even come from?"

Sherlock blinked, rubbing his head.

"I said that? Really?"

Watson crossed his arms, clearing his throat.

"Brother, I've cracked the case! They were sacrifices to Sloth the Spider God! It's the only possible conclusion!" He recited. Sherlock gave him a dark look, shoving him a little. "Hey!"

"I do NOT sound like that!"

"Oh, yes you do!"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Anyways, back to what we know… Honestly, I'd be willing to give it a shot. Worst case scenario we're lead into a dangerous situation."

"I'd like to go one case without you getting injured."

"So?"

"... Fiiiine, fine, FINE!" Watson rubbed his temples. "We'll take the case."

The two nodded before returning to Drena, who was busy sipping some tea that Mrs. Hudson had brought.

"Ah, you're back." She said. "Pondering over my sanity with my claims?"

Sherlock subtly gestured to Watson.

"N-No, of course not."

"Ah don't bother lying. I've been called nuts by literally everyone I've come to with this problem. I'm used to it. So, you gonna kick me out or suggest I do something else?"

"Actually… we want to know more. Also, Brother, I saw that."

"Eheh?" Sherlock grinned before clearing his throat. "Anyways… We'd be happy to take on your case."

Drena grinned a glint of mischief in her bright green eyes.

"Happy to be working with you, boys."


	6. The First Casefile

Chapter 5: The First Casefile

"You sure this is the right path?"

Sherlock and Watson were currently walking through a large forest, Drena having convinced them that this was where they needed to be. The forest was dense, with rocks jutting out of the ground as if the forest was trying to consume any who entered.

Watson was not amused at having to be even more mindful of his leg than normal.

"Swear, you owe me if I mess it up more, Brother."

"I know, I know…"

Drena looked behind at them.

"Just a bit more. Like I said, we Spirit Seekers are all over, but we have our bosses too."

"And do all of your bosses live in forests?" Watson asked.

"Hm… maybe a third? Some live in mountains, other live in the undergrounds of cities or just underground in general. There's even under water locations that only us Spirit Seekers can reach… well, us and the fishy folk."

"Fishy folk?" Watson raised an eyebrow. "As in mermaids? There's no such thing-"

"Ah, ah, you lost your right to that one when you agreed to this." Drena smirked. "Remember, lots of legends are real. Including some dear friends who happen to be the fishy folk."

Watson sighed.

"Right… Apologies." He looked to Sherlock, whispering. "Brother, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get used to this."

"You will, just give it time." Sherlock whispered back.

They soon arrived at a huge tree in the middle of a clearing. It was bigger than any of the others in the area and it was certainly one of the biggest ones Sherlock and Watson had ever seen.

"We're here." Drena smiled.

"Where's here?" Sherlock asked.

"This… is the World Tree. The thing that helps connect us to the spiritual plane and signifies all life's beginnings." Drena explained. "One of the first ever created and grown." She touched the bark of the tree, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "I've learned so much, just sitting here and listening to its whispers."

Sherlock blinked, looking up at the massive tree.

"I've heard that term before in Norse Mythology… This is THAT tree? It's in England?"

Drena shook her head.

"It's not in England. WE, are not in England anymore. This is the other realm. This is where my kind, as well as other beings like fairies, nymphs. what have you. all can reside safely and flicker in and out of your world as they please. THIS is home."

"So, when… how did we get here then?" Watson asked. "I don't remember anything signaling we were in this other realm."

"We got here because I brought you here. This place can only be accessed by those who are born of it… or whom are brought here. Many names for it across your kind… I believe the Irish call it Tir Na Nog."

"We just… walked in? No… magic portals or anything?"

"Please, if we were over dramatic we'd draw attention to ourselves." Drena rolled her eyes. "I mean, there is stuff like that but us Spirit Seekers can walk in out like walking through a mirror with ease. Takes lots of practice but we're the masters of it. Only rookies use the portal method."

"I see…" Watson was scratching his head. "This is confusing."

"Heh, I get it. Your world's been turned upside down pretty fast. First, the murders aren't normal, next, all the supernatural things are real and now you're here basically where everything mystical can roam and even Gods dwell here. Crazy huh?"

Sherlock was looking up at the tree, wonder in his eyes.

"It's like the stories Mother read to us as children. Brother, you remember those, right?"

"How could I forget? You wouldn't sleep for a week after you insisted you could handle some of those stories."

Drena smiled.

"Like I said, crazy but fun world this place is. A strange world for all but, here we are."

"So, what is our purpose of coming to the tree?" Sherlock asked.

"Well… one of my bosses has more info on this whole thing with Harmony and her forking idiocy. Namely a Sir Death."

"... Wait. DEATH!?"

"Yes?"

_The Grim Reaper… Oh, joy._

"Well, to be fair, he's one of the MANY Sir Deaths and Lady Deaths. Getting people's spirits to safety is a lot of work so Death himself has a lot of employees. So, we're not talking to thee Death, but we're talking to one of the Deaths I'm friends with."

"... My head hurts." Watson said, bringing a hand to his forehead.

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair.

"So, you're saying… there's an entire army of grim reapers to take out human lives as they please?"

"Hey, hey, they don't like the term grim reapers… and they don't "like" their job in that sense. Says it's dishonorable to take pleasure in it."

"Okay… How do we call upon them then?"

Drena held up a hand, signaling for silence before whistling as it echoed through the forest. The wind picked up as they heard it being repeated back.

"Give him two seconds."

Soon, a figure appeared before them. They were dressed in a blue robe and long black cloak that had silver crystals embedded into the flower patterns that were embroidered on the ends of it. They looked to them before removing the hood of the cloak, revealing a man with a long pale face, silver blue eyes and short black hair. He smiled gently at Drena.

"Pleased to see you again, Drena."

Drena grinned, giving a bow.

"You too Sir. Death. You really should visit more."

"I would, just have plenty to do and not much leisure time." Death looked to Sherlock and Watson. "Ah… I know those faces. Sherlock Arthur Holmes and John Hamish Watson Holmes."

Watson turned red at hearing his full name, bringing a hand to his face.

"J-Just Watson, please."

Death chuckled.

"Honoring your late mother's maiden name. My apologies."

"I-It's okay."

"So, what can I do for you three?"

"We're pursuing a case in regards to the rogue spirit known as… Harmony, was it?" Sherlock asked.

Death's eyes narrowed at this.

"We of the Reapers are aware of this troublesome spirit. She's even given Lady Phantova a hard time. What about her do you wish to know?"

Sherlock narrowed his own eyes.

"As much as humanly possible… or inhumanly possible as the case may be." He smirked a little. "I like a challenge and this case provides it. I just need to know what we're going to go up against."

Death sighed.

"She is a spirit who craves to be seen as a goddess. So much so she'll go as far as to what she is doing right now. To be viewed as the master of death, the master of all life, master of the world, the one they shall call the Law of Harmony." Death sneered at this. "She's been wiping out as many Spirit Seekers as possible, trying to disrupt the balance between this world and yours, in a attempt to meet with the Divine. A fool's errand but… the price is high and not something the Divine want to occur."

"She's breaking the laws of all worlds, eh?"

"Exactly. Harm to none… She's caused more than her fair share of harm. We are not perfect but we try to learn from mistakes made and ensure they don't repeat. She will never become one of the Divine if she continues on the path she's on… if ever."

"So how do we stop her?" Watson asked. "It seems like those who have tried are not able to… or is there something else going on?"

"The Spirit Seekers have tried to detain her but she has proven very powerful and unreasonable. Many have died because of this. It's one of the other reasons she's intending to wipe them out along with many other things. To get rid of anything that could bring her down from reaching the Divine. What must be done before any more attempts are made to stop her is to disrupt the chaos she has been causing."

"So, how is this type of thing usually handled then?"

Death sighed.

"Usually a very specific cleansing ritual, in which she would be called to where they were along with other spirits who wanted to be purified. But when she realizes what's happening she goes crazy. Before they even have an idea of what could happen they're dead and facing me or one of the others, confused. That's how fast she is… Spirit Seekers will be killed before they even realize what's happening to them. No chance to fight unless she toys with them… It's sick."

"Then, we need to call just her then?"

"It is wise to weaken her first. She gains her power with the chaos she has been spreading around your world and ours. Sherlock, Watson, if you are determined to end this spirit once and for all, this will be a long line of cases for you to solve. You will encounter creatures of varying kinds, have to fight monstriousties of all sorts and learn things about your world that not many humans get to learn. It is a very big risk for both of you, you two being the first non Spirit Seeker borns to enter into this task at hand. Are you willing to commit to this? You can turn back now if you wish and return to your normal lives as if nothing ever happened and leave it to us. The choice is yours."

Sherlock and Watson exchanged a look, before looking back to Death.

"Watson can do whatever he likes, I'm taking the commitment. This is my case and I'd be a disgrace as a detective if I didn't try to solve it."

"I'm not letting this maniac do anything stupid to himself while trying to solve this. Count me in."

"Ah, so you do get worried about me."

"Like I don't?"

Death chuckled.

"Very well." He brought a hand to his chin. "Hm… Drena, I believe these two should be properly equipped to handle magic entities. Their Earthly weapons will do them no good in the task at hand."

"That they do." Drena grinned. "And I know just the person we need to visit."

He smirked.

"Be sure to tell the cat I left him plenty of walking corpses in… What was it he requested?"

"Canada, sir."

"Yes, that."

Watson and Sherlock wore confused look.

"Cat…?" Watson asked.

"You'll see." Drena bowed to Death. "Thank you for your time. Also, I'll tell Lady Phantova you said hello."

"Thank you." Death put his hood back up. "I must go now. Luck be with you as well as the Divine."

He was gone within seconds.

Drena clapped her hands.

"Alright, we're going on a trip to the Ghost Garden."

"The what now!?"

"Come with me boys. We got plenty of things to see and do here."

Drena lead them off as the forest seemed to change around them. A slow but deliberate transformation as the trees formed a tunnel above their heads.

There was soon the sound of children laughing, or footsteps occasionally coming from behind them.

"Ooo there's new people." A voice whispered.

"Drena's back!" Another cheered.

"Alright you rascals, you can stop trying to spook them." Drena called out as they stepped out of the tunnel of trees to a new area that had another large tree.

"Another World tree?"

"Nope. There's only one World Tree. THIS is the Phantom Willow Tree. Something very important to the spirits that wander here… As well as another boss of mine and a dear friend at that."

Watson and Sherlock surveyed the area, noting unlike the area the World Tree had, this one had a softer look to it. Open fields of beautiful green grass for miles, flowers in full bloom that didn't look like any flowers on Earth and trees scattered about that appeared to be hollowed out to what looked like homes.

"Drena!"

Drena was soon pinned to the ground by a group of children who all had pure white hair and wore armor that was decorated with silver crystals with flower like patterns, just like the ones Sherlock and Watson saw on Death's cloak.

Drena laughed, doing her best to hug all of them, shaking her head.

"You naughty little kids planned an ambush!"

"Ghost Guardians tend to do that." One grinned.

"Yup!"

They all giggled before looking to Sherlock and Watson with curiosity.

"Who are these two?" One of the Ghost Guardians asked.

"Kiddos, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, though just call him Watson. They're here to see Zane for some weaponry. Maybe even some armor too."

"Wait… Sherlock Holmes." A girl commented. "We've heard that name!"

Sherlock held his head higher, a proud look on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me. Good things I hope."

"Oh yeah and some of the grown up ghosts watch your cases when you're investigating… You guys are funny!" A ghost girl said as Sherlock got a stunned look.

Watson had to clamp a hand over his mouth, snickering.

"F-Funny?" Sherlock muttered.

Drena shook her head.

"There, there, they mean well. So, where's Zane?"

"Sharpening his axe." A Ghost Guardian pointed in a direction. "And venting to Frannie about something."

"Noted." Drena gave all the Ghost Guardians one last hug before leading Sherlock and Watson off. "See you kiddos later!"

"Bye Dree Dree!"

Sherlock and Watson followed close behind Drena, keeping quiet till they were out of ear shot.

"Drena… I have to ask… Where did all these children come from?" Watson asked.

Drena looked back at him, a saddened look in her eyes.

"All of their stories I couldn't even begin to tell you. This is the place for children who pass away and can't be with their families yet or don't have families. They all came here to be whole again in this side."

"How young…?"

"Usually the age of 5 is the youngest it ever gets."

"What about younger than that?"

"Phantova just leads them straight to heaven. They're too young to know the good from the bad."

Sherlock frowned.

"The poor kids."

"They had a rough start but they get to be happy here. They have their issues to get through of course but Phantova takes care of them like her own. She's like a mother to them." Drena smiled a little. "And they're never truly alone. They have each other and I have had the pleasure of working with those kids we met quite a few times. Good kids."

"I see. Phantova sounds kind." Watson said.

"She is." Drena looked ahead, smiling as she saw a young woman with long flowing white hair in a pale white blue and black dress, sitting across from a black and white color cat who was standing on its hind legs, sharpening an axe. "And you'll get to see that for yourself."

Sherlock and Watson moved forward, curious… and a bit nervous.

"Lady Phantova, I presume?"

"And Zane?"

Phantova looked up, a gentle smile on her face.

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, I presume."

Sherlock grinned sheepishly.

"I take it the children's stories reach you as well."

"Indeed. It's a pleasure truly."

Zane looked up from his axe.

"Ah, so you're the ones who help put so many spirits at ease with your detective sleuth skills." Zane grinned. "Nice to meet ya."

Sherlock gave a bow.

"I do my best. The pleasure is all ours. We were sent here by Sir Death, em and he sends his fondest wishes to the fair lady."

"Ah that romantic." Zane smirked, nudging Phantova a little.

Phantova giggled, a glow coming to her bright green eyes.

"Good to hear from him." She cleared her throat. "What can we do for you three?"

"We need weapons." Drena said, crossing her arms. "These two are going to help me neutralize all the chaos Harmony has been causing through out our realm and Earth."

Zane set down his axe, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, special order!" He moved around the two ,looking them over… Yanking on Watson's coattails a bit to make him stand straighter. "Hm… Yes, yes, I can work with this. Bigger scale but eh you work with what you work with." He crossed his arms. "Any preferences?"

"I usually do well with a pistol." Sherlock said.

"And me…" Watson pulled the knife from his cane. "I have this but I'll probably need something else. I work best with a sword or knife."

Zane eyed the knife, putting a hand to his chin.

"If you wouldn't mind handing that over, I could upgrade it and I can give you something to go with it. Think you'd be okay with me tinkering with it?"

"Long as I don't have to run anywhere when you have it." Watson handed it over. "I have a bad leg."

"Can work with it…" He eyed his leg. "You want a brace for that too? Can make a real comfy one."

Watson's eyes widened at this.

"You could do that?"

"Yah. I work with some people who have gimpy legs and braces tend to do the trick and if you're gonna be doing crazy stuff you better be able to run. I'll throw into my work order for the armor you two will have under the suits. Don't worry, nothing flashy."

Watson sighed in relief, grinning a little.

"I'll… I'll actually be able to walk normally again."

Sherlock smiled warmly.

"Congrats. Brother."

"As for YOU Mr. Hot Shot Detective… I got something special in mind. Let's see that weapon of yours. I know you got one."

Sherlock brought out his pistol, handing it over for Zane to look at.

"Hm… Getting a bit worn, is it?"

"I was going to replace it soon."

"Consider it replaced."

Zane grinned to himself as he hurried off with the weapons. Sherlock helped Watson steady as he sat down.

"Guess we're waiting then." Sherlock said.

Phantova nodded.

"You can relax for a bit till then and maybe discuss travel plans. Whatever you feel is right." Phantova smiled gently. "Would you gentlemen be interested in some tea? My Moon Lilies make some a wonderful tea."

"I want some." Drena said, sprawling out on the grass. "I can't get enough of that stuff."

"You're asking two Englishmen if we'd like tea." Watson grinned. "We can't refuse."

"Always up for a cup."

"Very well."

Phantova bowed before getting up, leaving the three alone.

"So… what's her story?" Watson asked.

"It's a long one… and super sappy." Drena chuckled. "So, forking, sappy."

"... Okay, this is going to bug me but why on earth do you the word "fork" the way you do?"

Drena gestured to area around them.

"There are children present. I can't use foul language around them. Also, they rubbed off on me so I just use it out of habit. I like it better to be honest."

"Hm, respectable." Sherlock nodded. "I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah, if you say something like the OTHER word, it'll spread like wildfire. Kids are parrots, y'know?"

Watson eyed Sherlock with a flat look.

"Quite so. I remember a certain someone repeating a word when he heard Mycroft dropped something on his head."

Sherlock whistled, looking up at the sky.

Drena chuckled, shaking her head.

"That aside… You two are really okay with doing this?"

Sherlock gave a small shrug.

"Honestly… If I walked away now I'd go mad from wondering what I just walked away from. I'd be making myself lose it because I'd want to know." He chuckled. "I just have to… and I want to help you."

"As do I. Plus, need to keep my brother here out trouble." Watson nudged him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sherlock nudged him back.

Drena smiled gently.

"Thank you. Both of you. You're gonna help a lot of people."


	7. Chapter 6: Suit Up

Chapter 6:

"So, from that point onward, we were working closely with Drena, trying to find Harmony's whereabouts and stop her." Sherlock trailed off, a dark look coming to his eyes. "We've been at this for centuries now."

Shannon looked up at him concerned.

"So… Why is she still doing this to you then?"

"Because we know how to stop her… We just… haven't been able to get ahead of her." Sherlock looked away, shuddering a little. He hated remembering the various ways he had met his demise. Over and over, flashing before his eyes.

Watson brought an arm to his back, stroking it.

"We're determined this time, though." Watson said. "Especially with a lot more on the line than usual." He looked to Roger and Shannon. "So much more."

Roger and Shannon looked to each other before looking back at their siblings.

"I have to ask, have you never had siblings before?" Roger asked.

"Never. Usually Sherlock and I were born into the same family or were only childs in seperate families. What has happened here is something we never imagined."

"Siblings… and reborn into the Holmes lineage no less. We actually look like how we did back in the day, save a few differences."

"Like how you have more muscle now?" Watson smirked, earning a elbowing from Sherlock.

"And you without a limp which is always nice to see?" Sherlock smirked back.

"Very true, very true." Watson chuckled.

Shannon smirked at her brother.

"And you with your cheeks Gram just loooves pinching?"

"OH DON'T START!"

Watson snickered.

"Yup, just like in your first life. Our grandparents back then would do the same thing."

Sherlock kicked him lightly under the table.

"Nostalgia aside." Drena said. "Hate to interrupt reminiscing but with everything mentioned we need to plan now." Drena gave a wave of her hand, a huge case appearing on the table. "This has your old armor in here since I am NOT letting you guys get shot up or hurt so easily. I am so sick of being too late to suit you two up. After we get you all set we need to plan then go take down the warlock and end this for good." Drena flopped back in her chair, throwing her head back. "Which uh… By the way, remember all those things we fixed a few centuries ago?"

"... Don't tell me." Watson brought a hand to his face, groaning.

"Yeah, she broke those. Including that LOVELY little sinkhole full of phantoms? Yeah. It's open again."

Sherlock brought both hands to his face.

"Just. Lovely."

Shannon and Roger exchanged a worried look before clearing their throats.

"Hey, what about our armor huh?"

"Yeah!"

Drena looked at them both before looking to Sherlock and Watson.

"Em… I'm all for more power but I'm not sure how I feel about kids-"

"Teenagers." Roger interjected. "We're not little kids. We know how to think and we do NOT want to leave our brothers on their own. We want to help!"

"Rog…" Watson had concern in his eyes.

"Please." Roger gave a gentle look. "I want to help you not suffer anymore and if you're willing to put so much on the line for helping others why can't I do the same for you? It's not like Shannon and I are in school right now. It's Summer."

Shannon nodded quickly.

"All I have is two plays this summer, remember? I don't have to keep up with it. This is more important."

Sherlock frowned, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this… Are you sure?"

"Brother, please, I wanna do this. Let me help."

He sighed a little.

"Well… It would be more handy to have another sharpshooter."

"She knows how to handle a gun?" Drena asked, pointing to Shannon. "How young do people train these days?"

Shannon turned a little red.

"Well… Dad was in the army for almost ten years. He taught us all when we were old enough to understand. He wanted us to know that they weren't toys and how they worked. So, we've all gone to the range a good number of times." She explained quickly. "I'm not the best - that goes to Sherlock and Ella. But I wanna get better at it. I can handle it."

"Hm… Well, that puts part of my mind at ease." Drena looked to Roger. "What about this kiddo?"

"I'm not really trained in weaponry but I can run pretty fast. The only thing I know partially is some fencing but not like my brother from the looks of it."

Watson ruffled his hair.

"I'll teach you more. Once you have one of Zane's swords you'll think the ones we've been using are toys."

"So, you two are okay with having the kiddos tag along?" Drena asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Watson said.

Both Roger and Shannon gave sad looks.

"Nope." Sherlock said, shaking his head.

Drena sighed before grinning.

"Well, the more the merrier as they say." She stood up, waving her hands in certain motions as a circle of magic came around them, transporting them to another area. The area in question, the Ghost Garden. "First things first, gotta get the kiddos armored up and you two need to get properly suited."

"Of course. Don't exactly have the same stature as last time."

"Yeah, last time you two were a little more buff. Need to adjust your armor to be more form fitting."

Shannon and Roger tuned out some of the conversation, taking in the area around them.

"Reminds me of old books."

"It's crazy… This whole thing is nuts but… is it weird I'm excited, Shan?"

"No, this is gonna be way more interesting than going to play practice every now and then."

"And something for me to do till soccer season starts up again." Roger hummed in thought. "I wonder if I could have a ball as a weapon that I could kick then it would come back to me."

"We could ask." Shannon got a sneaky look in her eyes. "I'm cool with using a gun, but honestly, I wouldn't mind a whip or something long range."

"You're always one for dramatics."

She shrugged, giving a grin.

"What can I say? I'm an actress."

"Alright you two."

Both jumped as Drena grabbed their hands.

"I gotta take ya to Zaney now."

They were dragged for a moment before they fell into step with Drena, following her to where Zane was, the cat busy at work with some swords.

"Oh Zaney~"

Zane looked up, his ears flattening.

"I would appreciate not being called that. What do you want?"

"Well, I need to get Sherlock and Watson's armors adjusted."

"Ah, so you actually got to them on time."

"Thankfully. But before we get those two fitted." She pushed Shannon and Roger forward. "I need new sets for these kiddos."

Zane blinked.

"Who are these small fries?"

Shannon smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder a bit.

"Shannon Holmes, younger sister of Sherlock Holmes at your service."

"And Roger Holmes." Roger gave a bow.

"Huh, so there's more than one this time." Zane hummed in thought. "Hm… Alright, I can fit them. Seems kind of crazy to drag kids into this mess but I'm really one to talk considering who I usually make weapons and armor for." Zane walked around them, getting a proper look with his red eyes. "Hm… I'm giving them full on armor though. Sherlock and Watson do fine with under armor but I'm a bit more concerned with how small these two are in comparison."

Shannon perked up hearing this.

"Like, full on armor of warriors? Like from plays and such?" She asked, a giddy look coming to her eyes.

"Something like it." Zane whistled. "OI! JACKIE! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE!"

Within seconds a ghostly form popped out of the ground, a boy around their age with white hair and one green eye.

"You yelled? … I wasn't playing with anything I wasn't supposed'ta!"

"I'll haggle you later. Just want to show what my standard armor looks like to kiddos like you who are still lively."

Jackie pouted a little.

"Aw, I thought it was gonna be something fun." He whined a little, before looking to Shannon and Roger, striking a pose. "Ta-da!"

"Ooo." Shannon walked around him, nodding a little as she took in the armor. "Is it comfortable?"

"Pretty darn comfy, honestly. It's hard to break too - trust me, I've managed to actually do it out of sheer curiosity. Not worth getting smacked with a boot by the way."

Zane rolled his eyes.

"Jackie is my test dummy for a reason. Anyway, this is pretty much what I'll outfit you both with. Then of course, comes the question of weapons. What are your strengths?"

"Speed." Roger said. "I got strong legs and I can pack quite a kick. I can fence but I'm honestly not that good at it. My brother said he would teach me though."

"Hm… That's nice and all but honestly you should just go with what you have already. No real time to relax." Zane grinned. "You good with close contact?"

"Considering how many times I have to wrestle a ball away from someone? I think I'm pretty good."

"Then I got just the thing. And what about the drama queen?"

Shannon fiddled with her hair a bit.

"I"m light on my feet. As an actress, I have to always be managing where my feet are and I've done a lot of stunt sword fights myself. I can use guns too but never outside of a range - and Sherlock's better than me. I will say this, I'm pretty good at getting away from things."

"Hm… I'll work with it." Zane snapped his fingers, magic aura making its way around Shannon and Roger before it flew over to Zane who caught it in one of his paws. "Alrighty, measurements done. Now, to work. JACKIE! WARM UP THE FORGE!"

"YESSIR!" The boy flew off cackling a little. "FIRE TIME!"

"... Is that kid alright?"

"The short and long answer are both: No. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Zane hurried off after Jackie, grinning to himself.

"He'll probably take a bit." Drena said. "Till then, I can get you two briefed while he makes your armor and weapons."

"Sounds good to me. So… Where are we going to be traveling to?" Roger asked.

Drena grinned at this.

"Everywhere and places you never knew existed."

oooooo

Sherlock and Watson were soon brought to Zane's workshop, the cat working quickly with adjusting their armors with magic and re-tuning their weapons.

"Yeesh, what has Drena been doing with these? These crystals are filthy as all HECK!" He grumbled, cleaning the last crystal on Sherlock's gun before putting it back in. "There we go. All set and ready to fire off infinite magic bullets."

"She was holding onto them for awhile. The last time she tried to get to us, she well… didn't." Sherlock rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you for fixing it up by the way… I hope our siblings didn't get too demanding."

"Nah, it was fun to work on something new. Just wait till you see what I equipped them with." Zane grinned, going over to Watson, giving his armor one last test tap. "Yep. Good as new. Not too tight, gentlemen?"

"Perfect." Watson said, moving his arms around, testing the flexibility of the plating. "Never thought I'd get a chance to wear it again after all the failed attempts."

"Well, now you do. Dn't waste it."

"We won't." Sherlock sighed in content as he snapped the last piece of his armor into place. "Much, much better."

"Get your coats on and go find Dre. I'm sure she's gonna want to leave as soon as possible to start the clean up mission. Sorry the warlock in the sky ruined your hard work from centuries ago. That's gotta be frustrating."

"It is." Watson sighed. "But, we'll manage."

"And you can always contact us if you need anything." Zane said as he tended to other weapons in his workshop. "Even my crazy apprentice."

"Quite the energy that one. We'll keep it in mind. Thank you again." Sherlock smiled. "This time, we're going to get her."

"Just promise us to not die this time."

"We'll try."

_Because if it's me or Shan I will sacrifice this life for hers. No questioning about it._

"I mean it. That armor should NOT be able to break. Trust me, I've seen Jackie get hit by a train and still get up."

"IT WAS A STUPID GHOST TRAIN THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE DANGIT!"

Watson blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"I am not even going to ask."

"It's best you don't. Now, get out of here."

Sherlock and Watson nodded, grabbing their coats and heading out of the workshop.

It took them a few moments before they found Drena, Roger and Shannon. Drena was sitting by quietly, letting the two teens test out of the armor and weapons they had been given. The two were outfitted the same with armor similar to Ghost Guardians they had seen before but the weapons, Sherlock and Watson had not expected.

Roger was equipped with special gloves and boots that from what they could see, could manipulate magic with the crystal embedded into it, allowing the boy to pack an extra kick or punch to whoever he was facing again.

Shannon had a long spear, that had a blade so thin it seemed to disappear when she turned it sideways, the only sign of it being the noise it made when it cut through the air. She had a shield embedded in one of her gloves as well that was made of energy.

"I didn't expect this."

Sherlock shook his head.

"Oh, I fully expected dramatic flair."

The two came closer, Roger and Shannon stopping in their practice as they saw them.

"What do you think?" Roger asked.

"Very becoming." Watson smiled, ruffling his hair. "And fancy."

"Can say the same about you guys." Roger looked at his brother in awe. "How come you don't need full armor though?"

"Our armor was designed to be something we could wear in public at al times in case Harmony ever came knocking, reason it fits under our clothes nicely. However, the reason it works just as well is the magic it contains that creates a shield similar to if we were full armor. I'm assuming Zane gave you two full armor out of concern."

"Yeah, he didn't wanna take chances with us, so he gave us standard Ghost Guardian armor."

Shannon spun her spear, an excited look in her eyes.

"And the weapons, he made using our strengths." A sheepish look came to her as she looked at her brother. "D-Do you like it?"

Sherlock smiled softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm very proud of you."

Shannon giggled, nuzzling her brother's hand.

"Well, I'd say we should train you two but we'll have to do it as we go." Drena said, coming over, a magical map in her hands. "We got places to go and things to fix."

"Well, what's our first stop?" Sherlock asked.

Drena smiled, touching an area on the map, showing an oceanic scene with people that were half fish swimming about around an underwater city.

"We got some fishy folk to visit."

Sherlock and Watson looked nostalgic, while the younger two could hardly contain their excitement.

"So, this can go underwater?"

Drena waved her hand.

"No, no, no. Your brothers can testify they can drown."

"Drena!" They both snapped, turning a bit red.

"I got something much better. You two like candy?"

Roger pointed to Shannon.

"Addict."

"Mm-hm."

"Then don't worry, I got just the thing that'll keep us all breathing underwater."

Sherlock and Watson did their best to hold back any groans.

"Scales and tails." Watson mumbled to Sherlock. "Not looking forward to that again."

"Nor am I. You know what this'll mean for me right?" He muttered.

"Shannon belting out every single song to The Little Mermaid musical?"

"Exactly."

"Divine protect our sanity."


	8. Chapter 7: The Dead Sea

Chapter 7: The Dead Sea

After a bit more preparations and making sure their families didn't worry about them the group were soon at the shores of a beach that was completely empty. For perfectly good reasons too. The place was scattered with huge rocks and wasn't exactly a tanning or swimming spot.

"How come Edgar and Noel aren't coming with us again?" Roger asked as they approached the edge of some of the rocks.

"They aren't the biggest fans of water… and you'll see why soon." Watson answered before looking to Drena, who had a smirk on her face as she looked to all of them.

"Alrighty." Drena rubbed her hands together, pulling five necklaces with blue crystals on them out of her bag. "Put these on."

Everyone did as told.

"What are they for?" Roger asked.

"To help keep the magic I'm gonna use intact and also acts a fail safe if the magic runs out before we resurface. Think of it like a magic oxygen tank."

"Okay." Shannon tilted her head. "You mentioned something about candy earlier. That still happening?"

"Oh, yes but you don't want to eat it till you're in the water." Drena dug into her bag, pulling out five pieces of teal colored taffy. "Submerge then bite into it. The candy will take care of the rest." She handed two pieces to Sherlock and Watson. "Gentlemen first."

Watson and Sherlock took their shares, looks of dismay on their faces.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You two look handsome as fishfolk." Drena whispered.

"I got called a siren." Watson muttered.

"I'm going to be subjected to ear torture this whole trip." Sherlock deadpanned. "You knoweth not what you're about to unleash."

"Eh, I'm okay with it, oddly enough." Drena smirked. "Now, get in the water."

Sherlock and Watson made their way edge. They stared at the swirling water below them. To anyone else, it would be a dark abyss waiting to swallow them whole but for them, they knew the secrets it held. They looked to each other, nodding before clasping hands together and jumping into the water, putting the taffy into their mouths as soon as the water came over their heads.

The magic took hold with in seconds, the necklaces around their necks giving off a glow, speeding up the process. Ears became fin like appendages in the head, additional fins sprouted on their forearms and back along with scales and legs became fused into full on fish tails.

Sherlock let out a breath as bubbles left his mouth, examining his tail, a long deep blue tail that fanned out into a fin that could open and close at will.

"Well, at least I never change tail types."

"Same." John said, looking at his deep red tail that had a crescent shaped look to it. He looked at their clothes, seeing the most they had on was just their armor and weapons, their vests, shirts and coats were completely gone.

Sherlock looked upwards.

"So, you think they'll jump willingly or try to wade in?"

"I know Roger will definitely jump. But um… wasn't it your sister you had to keep saving from the diving board as a little girl?"

"That was Ella. Shan's not as bad."

Soon they heard a splash nearby as their siblings appeared. They swam over as the two copied what their brothers had done, the transformations beginning in seconds.

Similar changes took place, fin like appendages replaced their ears, fins appeared on their backs and forearms… The last change being the tails that appeared as they swam around each other eyes wide in shock.

"We actually did that." Roger said.

"This is so cool!" Shannon squealed.

Sherlock and Watson couldn't help but chuckle at their scale colors. Shannon was a reddish pink color while Roger was a teal blue. Complete opposites of their respective siblings.

"This is weird yet kind of awesome." Roger said, doing a loop in the water.

Shannon kept twisting and turning trying to take everything in at once, her hair floating into her face.

"Eee! Really cool!" She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Stupid hair."

Sherlock chuckled.

"Steady yourself. Remember, we got work to do… But it is pretty neat."

"Yeah… Irene would totally dig how you look right now." She smirked, as his face turned bright red.

"Oh hush!"

Shannon grinned before swimming around him.

"Come on! The sea awaits!"

"Shan, wait for us!"

"Hold your seahorses!"

Drena was now present, her scales and tail being a purple color.

"Can't just go swimming off without directions." She crossed her arms.

Shannon gave her best innocent look, folding her hands in front of her.

"Ehehe? Sorry. Got excited."

"Nah, don't be. First time is either exciting…" She looked over to Sherlock and Watson. "Or yelling and smacking into coral."

"One time Drena! ONE TIME!"

"So, where are we going?" Roger asked.

Drena smiled.

"Follow me."

She swam ahead, the group following after her. It wasn't long before something came into view. Roger and Shannon's' eyes widened in wonder while Sherlock and Watson's filled with nostalgia.

Before them an underwater like city. The structures all around were built of stone and coral, naturally integrated into the landscape. Crystals were driven into the structures, giving the whole area a gentle blue glow. To complete it all, merfolk and many other kinds of sea hybrid creatures were swimming around, going about their day as normal from having conversations with others to doing chores or as Roger and Shannon saw, younger ones play fighting.

"Welcome to the city of Carcharodon. One of many hubs where the fish folk live and thrive." Drena introduced giving a wide gesture. "This one in particular, definitely more of a mix between the different types. There's also Tiburon which is all sharkies and a few others you'll see in time. For now, this is the main place."

"So, mind if I ask where the name came from?"

"Oh. This…" Drena swam up. "Was the place the very last Megalodon ever called hunting grounds. Lot of powerful energy left behind hence why the crystals work so beautifully here. Ancient energy."

"Whoa…" Roger breathed. "So, what's there to fix? Everything seems peaceful here."

"So it may seem." Drena said, swimming ahead. "We just need to talk to someone so they can tell us where the problem is."

Shannon and Roger looked at each other before looking to Sherlock and Watson.

"Is it gonna be the same thing you fought centuries ago?"

"If Harmony likes to repeat herself then yes." Sherlock said, taking his sister's hand, Watson doing the same with Roger, all swimming after Drena. "Care to elaborate Watson?"

Watson nodded, clearing his throat.

"What we faced back then, were merfolk who had been crudely resurrected. They were shells of their former selves and held no personality of their own. What they did have, however, was the memories of how they hunted and survived. Some were just nuisances - skulls really with tails attached, others were more intact… more dangerous. Once they got ahold of you it was hard to get loose."

"S-So we have to go against zombies?"

"Essentially. They're centuries old so no recent dead, They were old even by our standards back then. The Ancient Ones."

Roger raised an eyebrow.

"So… what happens if we get bit? Do-Do we turn into one of them?"

"Oh no." Sherlock shook his head. "Zombie viruses aren't a thing! The idea is just absurd. No, they're just annoying."

"Very." Watson said. "Not sure how bad it will be this time but our informant should have an idea what the state of affairs are."

"Who are we going to see anyway?" Shannon asked.

"You'll see."

They soon came to a decorated structure that on the inside, looked like a place of healing. There were rocks smoothed down into bed frames, cushioned with seaweed that had been woven into mattresses along with pillows and blankets, all held down by shells and crystals that pinned them to the rocks. Walls had been hollowed out, holding, or partially holding if weren't for the fact they were floating inside, were vials of different glowing liquids, crystals, different kinds of plants and slabs of stone with text written on them.

In the center of it all, a merman was busy tending to a wounded warrior, working a magic aura in his hands. He was an older looking merman, his hair a silver color, wrinkles present in his face yet his body was still well toned and fit for a young man. He was someone who looked like they had seen hard times. His body was covered from head to fin with scars, the most notables one being the one over his left eye and the state of his tail fin, the membrane being partially ripped open in places.

"Easy now…" He murmured to the warrior, running the magic over a large wound on his side. "Just stay calm for me. This mix will help the bleeding stop. You're not clouding the place up with it."

"T-Tryin Titan… M'sorry. They came out of nowhere."

"I know… Sh…" He glanced up at the newcomers. "Drena, grab me the yellow vial off the shelf, don't just sit there and gawk!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Drena did as told and grabbing other things as Titan ordered till he was done treating his patient, setting them on one of the seaweed beds, tying them down, helping them drift to sleep.

"Looks like things haven't been too bad." Drena said as they finished up, though she noted off in the corner there were other merfolk tied down to beds. "Or… maybe not. But, we're to help." She gestured over to Sherlock and Watson. "These two are back."

Titan smirked, swimming up to them.

"Ah, yes, the great detective and the doctor. I still remember your faces even after all this time." His gaze turned serious. "And honestly, perfect timing. Things are getting worse by the day. Harmony brought them out of the depths and animated their forms."

"The Ancient Ones aren't just annoying anymore, huh?"

"Try they're smart now. They know what they are… They RELISH in it. No personality of the past, just bloodlust… Not to mention some near drownings." He nodded to his most recent patient. "He's mated to a human woman. He got injured trying to protect her."

"Good gracious…"

"So, what do we do to stop them?" Shannon asked.

Titan raised an eyebrow at her and Roger.

"Aren't they a little young to be accompanying you?"

"Trust me, we tried to get them to stay home but it was a lost cause." Watson sighed. "That aside, are the Ancient Ones still prone to the same weaknesses from last time or do we need a new method? I'm only asking since I would think if the old way worked you would've done it by now."

Titan narrowed his eyes.

"Slicing them up stopped working. Remember, before you basically had to tear them apart to kill them. Now they just reform."

"So, what do we do then?"

"Either drag them down far enough into the depths or lure them down that something bigger eats them… Or, as much as it pains me to say it, drag them onto the shore. They still can't survive out of the water at least. Nothing to transform into, they'll just vanish." Titan moved to one of the shelves, looking over an old piece of text. "I seem to recall you two managing that one just fine."

"Oh, yes, aside from being nearly strangled because it had tentacles? I remember."

"Then you two should be fine." Titan looked up. "I'd help but I've got my hands full and I need to be here in case anyone else gets hurt."

Watson gave a sympathetic look.

"We understand. Please, just worry about your patients. It's five of us now. We can take it."

"Just please, put them out of their misery."

"We will. Let's go."

They started heading out, Roger taking note of a saddened look in Titan's eyes.

"Brother? Was… one of them important to him?"

"The hardest one we ever had to deal with, was one created the same time he was. His first student. I only hope he wasn't brought back again." Watson sighed. "He was the most intact and the last of that wave back then. It took dragging him up onto a boat to end him."

"Goodnes… Well, we'll do our best, right?" Roger gave a small grin. "We'll win?"

"Yes." Watson gave a small smile. "It will be a rough battle but we must succeed. It will be scary and it will be hard but have to give it our all."

He nodded swimming a little faster.

"Well, then let's get to work!"

"That's the spirit."

oooooo

The drop off zone was empty. They couldn't even see a sign of life as far as they could tell.

It was eerily quiet, the only sound being their breathing.

"This is where the attack happened." Sherlock whispered. "Get your weapons ready."

It was quiet before they heard something, a loud hiss as something rushed out of the sand, trying to clamp onto Sherlock's tail with its teeth.

He swam to the side, getting a look at it. Nothing more than a head fused with a fish but it was still eerie to look at.

He hadn't seen anything but a glazed over look of death before. This, was different. Not quite intelligence but something there. It rushed at him again as he fired at it.

It broke apart before coming together again.

"MOVE!"

Several more burst out the sand as the five scattered. Shannon had her blade out, slicing at a few, trying to get through them quick enough before they had time to reform.

"Remember, that doesn't work anymore! Lead 'em away from the path to the city!"

"Right!"

Roger charged at a bunch of them, hitting them hard with his energy gloves, shattering them for a moment before they reformed. They shrieked at him, chasing after him as he swam towards the shores.

"Come and get me you creeps!" He called over his shoulder.

They shrieked louder, speeding up. He leapt up out of the water as they followed suit. For these it didn't take much for their forms to dissipate in the air as Roger dove back into the water.

"Haha! Seven down, more to go!"

"Well, glad to know that still works-Ouch! Why you...FORK OFF!" Drena yelled, hurling one by the tail up and out of the water.

Sherlock and Watson were using their weapons to knock them out of the water until it seemed none of them were left… It was quiet once more.

Far too quiet.

"So, that's not it, right?"

"No. This is the first wave. They're like traps." Sherlock explained. "The more human like ones hide and hide well."

"Not to mention the voices…" Watson shuddered. "You want sirens? They got dead ones in their ranks too."

"For now, let's keep moving. The farther down in the depths we go, the more likely we are to find them. How you guys holding up?" Drena asked. "Need a second dose?"

"I can handle it. Anyone else?"

"Let's get them." Roger said, readying his gloves.

Shannon nodded, readying her spear.

Sherlock lead the way down as the light faded from around them.

"I… I can still see."

"That's a perk of a merfolk's eyes. They can't be blinded in the dark."

Farther and farther they went… The sea turning strange around them. Little creatures that glowed with their own bioluminescence and flickered out of view when they got too close.

Creatures that seemed to appear and vanish like specters in the night.

"Just do yourselves a favor, if you feel something get close, cover your face. Cookie cutter shark bites aren't fun to recover from." Watson warned them. "Only one has ever taken a bite out of a person but merfolk deal with them all the time."

"Ew." Shannon scrunched her face up at the thought. She knew very well what those types of sharks did. Never on purpose, they were too blind to see anything so they felt for their food.

Sherlock glanced back at her, tugging her forward so she was swimming beside him. At this level of the depths he didn't want her out of his sight for even a moment. While they could see, the absence of light was still frustrating.

It was then they heard it. A faint whispering that grew in level. Sherlock and Watson focused on tuning it out, getting their weapons ready.

This was how they hunted. Some used their voices to stun one who couldn't ignore it long enough to be dragged down.

They were rushed from all sides, half skeletal creatures lunging at them, giving inhuman shrieks.

Sherlock fired at one, severing it into two only for it to reform.

"We have to lead them up or to something bigger! Hurry now!"

"Right, Roger-... Roger?"

The boy's eyes were glazed over as the voices echoed in his mind. He could faintly hear his brother's voice but it was jumbled around.

"Roger, come on, wake up!" Watson grabbed his shoulders giving him a hard shake. "Focus on my voice!"

He pulled him out of the way as one of the creatures tried to grab for him. He shook his head, snapping out of it before growling, harnessing energy in his gloves unleashing it.

"Sorry! Won't happen again!"

"Guys, underwater tunnel this way!" Drena called, moving to one of the seawalls, finding a panel that had been carved out of it.

They nodded to one another before slipping inside, keeping ahead of the wave of beasts chasing after them.

They emerged into a cave that had a lagoon in the center of it.

"Out of the water, all of you, now!"

All nodded, jumping out of the water and onto the shore. They were stuck, not able to move much on land with their current forms but it would work fine with what they needed to do.

One of the creatures lunged at them, grasping out at them before letting out a shriek as their form touched the air, sliding back down into the depths where it was safe.

"They can't stand air and they can't turn human on land. You ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

They had to bide their time, Sherlock deciding to try what had seemed to work the last time. He took a deep breath before plunging his arm straight in and letting it hang there.

Sharp bony fingers grasped at it as he was yanked forward before pulling up.

"HELP!"

Watson grasped onto it as well as they pulled, the creature trying their hardest to bring it down with them… but in the end, it was brought up onto the edge with them.

Sherlock yelped as it tried to bite him, shrieking and writhing as its form started to dissipate, energy coming off of it in waves.

It soon faded away, leaving nothing but a handful of broken bones.

"Rest in peace."

The teenagers were shaken as they huddled against the cave wall. Sherlock and Watson turned to them.

"You see what needs to be done now?"

"They can't live like this. This isn't living."

"We're… We're giving mercy right?"

"That's exactly it. See it as allowing them to rest in peace and protecting others."

Shannon sighed shakily, grasping her spear tighter.

"Then… let's go back in. We got 'em where we want 'em. Let's not stop."

"Are you sure?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Alright." Sherlock narrowed his eyes before diving back into the water, Watson following suit.

Watson readied his blade before diving down deeper, waiting for his target to reveal itself.

Soon enough, a creature lunged at him, this one looking like it was made of two types of merfolk. It had the long wispy tail of the ones mainly living in the city but it's face was quite shark like, its jaws snapping at his blade.

Its teeth gripped at the blade, throwing Watson off balance but soon regained it, pulling his blade away.

"Predator born and merfolk hybrid. Got ya." He swam around, giving it a slash in the side to irritate it before swimming upward, having it chase him. "Come get me!"

The creature picked up speed and before Watson knew it, its teeth sunk right into his tail fin, causing him to cry out in agony.

"AUGH!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sherlock fired at it, causing it to let go as he pulled Watson away, blood clouding the water around them.

"Ngh… Oh, that hurts!"

"I know, I know. I got you."

Sherlock swam up as fast he could with his brother in tow, seeing the creature was coming for a second attack. He picked up his pace, throwing Watson onto the shore before looking back at the creature, shooting it in the head, gaining him a moment to jump out of the water, the creature chasing out of him out of anger. Sherlock grinned as it broke the surface, amused at its mistake.

Watson jabbed his blade forward, catching it on before pulling it forward and out of the water, rolling away from it.

"This ends now!"

As before its form dissipated, leaving nothing but bones and the jaws of a shark in its place.

"Whew…" Sherlock looked Watson over, wincing at the damage to his fin. "You going be okay?"

"M'fine. I can take it-"

Sherlock gave a flat look, poking at the injury, causing Watson to yelp a bit.

"And you call me the stubborn one."

Watson sighed.

"We'll go straight to Titan once we're sure this is over."

Sherlock nodded before looking down into the water, seeing one of them staring back. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized this one.

Its form was still crude like the others, a mismash of parts but the eyes… the eyes he would never forget.

"It's him…"

It swam out of view as Sherlock dove in after it, looking around. He could see Shannon struggling with one of them, its jaws clamped around her shield as she tried to get a hit in or at least drag it upwards.

The other creature was directly below her, looking at Sherlock with a challenging look before giving a sneer and grasping onto her fin, pulling her downward.

Shannon let out a shriek, slicing at it, struggling.

"ACK! LET GO!"

"SHANNON!"

Sherlock looked up, seeing Roger swimming down towards to where Shannon was. He swam after him, readying his gun.

Roger was the first to strike, causing the creature below Shannon to let her go. It sneered at him, slicing at him, only barely causing a scratch on Roger's tail. He cringed but ignored the pain, pulling Shannon away from it after knocking the other one off her.

The one kept chasing them but the other stayed behind, glaring at Sherlock with its glazed eyes, energy ready in its hands. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, raising his gun.

"This ends now."

The creature rushed him, throwing the energy in his face as a shock went through him, crying out, firing his gun right at its head.

_Touch my sister? MY SISTER? Oh, HECK no!_

The hit wounded it but it just kept coming. Sherlock went down, twisting around and grasping it by its tail, pulling it along, dodging swipes as he did so.

He could see the surface.

"I'm doing this so you can finally rest. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

" _That thing is not my student. My student was a kind young man who didn't want to cause anyone harm ever. He had a gift that was snuffed out with him. THAT thing is nothing I will acknowledge."_

_It's time to let your memory rest as well._

Sherlock closed his eyes, using all his strength to give one mighty sweep of his tail, breaking the surface, the creature still tight in his hold. It screeched in agony as it began to disintegrate. Sherlock looked away, not wanting to watch the fate of this trapped soul. The screaming soon ended and Sherlock held nothing in his hands as he landed back in the water with a loud splash.

It was quiet again but now, it was a peaceful quiet, not an eerie one. He swam towards the shore, making his way towards Watson, who was being given first aid by Drena. Watson looked to him, a small smile coming to his face.

"Is it over?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded.

"It's over. He was the last of them. He's gone now." He said quietly. "Titan can have some peace of mind at last."

"Good." He sighed a little. "Sorry, I wasn't able to help more-"

"Ah, ah! Do not apologize for getting hurt."

"Heh… Still." He offered him an arm. "C'mere…"

Sherlock hugged him, giving his back fin a light yank.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try… Shall we?"

They looked out, seeing Shannon and Roger swimming around the lagoon, able to relax again.

"Let's give them another hour eh?"

Watson nodded.

"Let them have some fun after all the madness."

Sherlock nodded as well, keeping close to his brother, not wanting to let go just yet. They may have won but nothing brought back trauma of deaths more than seeing the other injured.

Watson sighed, leaning his head back against the cave wall.

"You know… I don't think we could've handled this wave alone."

"No. But I don't think I'm going to be sleeping much tonight either." Sherlock closed his eyes. "Not after all this… Seeing you get hurt and then… he went after Shan."

"Sherlock… You having second guesses?"

"... No. Because even we were having trouble. But it's still going to bug me. Like with you."

"And I get it but… everything will be fine." Watson gave a small smile. "I don't know how but they will be. I promise."

Sherlock smiled a little, giving a nod.

"Right… I trust you." He curled up a little, bringing his tail close. "Though, I have to ask.. Is this what I put you through?"

"Sherlock, I can safely say this - you were worse at her age."


End file.
